Half Demon
by Chroma Gyr
Summary: [Under revision; currently discontinued] When family history becomes the problem, only one half demon stands in the way of Evil taking over. Can he do it? Or will he fail?
1. Prologue: Simple Thoughts

**Half Demon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any other shows like Rave Master and Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Author's Note:** This is the All New, Revised and Edited edition of Half Demon. I made a few changes, so the fic will be a lot cleaner, unlike the last time I put it up. It was the first fanfic I wrote, so it was very messy. (Much like my room was. Now it's clean.) So I thank all who read Half Demon.

**Prologue:** Simple Thoughts

* * *

**Ray's P.O.V.**

'_I always thought that everyone, including me, was supposed to be normal. Well…this is one of the very few times I was wrong. Before I turned 13, my oldest sister, Sango revealed a dark secret that I wished was never true. And here I am, age 15 and still wondering how I became this'

* * *

_

**Flashback**

**Sango's P.O.V.**

He was sitting in the living room, reading one of his favorite books, a Stephen King novel, The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon. It was the day before his thirteenth birthday. I had to tell him at some point in his life. Drawing in a deep breath, I tell Ray the darkest secret of our family past.

"Umm…Ray?"

He looked up from his book, half-interested in what I had to say, "Yeah?"

"I know you're turning thirteen tomorrow, but, I want you to know this…"

As his eyes drifted from his book to face me, I try to explain everything the best I could, "You know how you've had those feelings when you said that you had a craving for blood, and when you said you just didn't feel normal when you were?"

"What's your point, Sango?"

I drew a deeper sharper breath, "All of those feelings…Ray…You're a…half demon…"

He scoffed at me, thinking it was all a joke, "If this is a joke, it's not really funny."

"It's no joke, Ray! Remember when mom had to lock herself in the temple? She was a half demon too! Mom did all that she could to make your life be as painless as possible because she didn't want you to go through what she went through!"

I could feel my eyes beginning to tear, but, I couldn't. I really did miss my mother…She was a great person…

Ray began to put the puzzle together, piece by piece, "So you are telling the truth…I am a monster…"

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Ray sat up from watching the sunset, he could faintly hear a familiar voice, "Ray…Ray! Dude where are you?"

Ray replied softly, "Over here Tyson." Luckily Tyson didn't hear him the first time. So Tyson called for him even louder, "RAY…c'mon buddy, stop hiding!"

Not knowing that Tyson was right behind him, Ray jumped from his comfortable position in the grass, to a fighting stance.

"Tyson, you scared the living crap out of me!"

"Sorry dude, but your sister was worried about you."

"So she sent the Secret Service after me."

"You got it."

After their conversation, they headed back to Ray's house.

**(To be continued)**

**Author's Note: **Well this is only the first chapter so let me know what ya'll think about it! I will put up the other chapters as I continue to edit them. Now that my computer is up and running again, I can get the chapters up for my readers to read and review faster than before. I thank all for everything. (And please take note that I have changed my pen name from MoonWarrior12)

_**DevilHunter'swife**_


	2. Explain

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade, Rave Master, or Yu-Gi-Oh! Do I really need to say this every chapter I put up!

_**Half Demon **_

**Chapter 2: Explain**

On their way back to Ray's house, Tyson asked him a question, "Hey Ray, why do you always go to the river when the sun begins to set?"

Ray replied unsure if he should tell Tyson the truth or not, "Tyson why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well then if you must know…I go to the river to think. I never told anyone because coming here is the only way that I could get away from it all, school, family, and even you, Max, and Kai sometimes get on my case"

Tyson wasn't really surprised. He knew that Ray was the kind of person who wanted to keep the balance between mind, body, heart, and soul.

"Gee Ray, thanks for clearing that up with me. Now Kai won't kick my ass."

They finished their conversation with a few more laughs.

"Come on Tyson, let's go home. Now when my sister is scolding me for coming home after curfew, at least I'll have a witness."

* * *

Back at Ray's house

The house was silent. Both teens were able to get through the living room. Until they herd a loud roar, but it was only Ray's older brother, Duke, snoring. Then, the last part of the house that they had to cross, the kitchen, had come into view.

As they walked through the dark area, Ray stepped on something and the only thing that he herd was, "Ouch"

"Sorry Tyson, I didn't know I stepped on your foot."

"Umm Ray. That wasn't my foot you stepped on."

Ray replied weakly, "Oh…that whose foot was it?"

"Mine."

A deep voice spoke, "Welcome home little brother."

Tyson and Ray turned around slowly, knowing who that voice belongs to.

Ray spoke up; unaware of what his brother might say next, "H-Hey Musica…What's up? I thought you went to that party and you're not supposed to be back for another 2 hours?"

Musica replied, confident in his explanation, "Well I just got home 15 minutes ago. And the only reason I didn't stay was because Haru came close to being completely drunk and Ellie had been gambling long enough to start a riot."

"Did you drive home?"

"Of course I drove home! Do you think that I would trust Haru to drive in his present condition?"

"And Sango still doesn't know you came home?"

Musica was speechless but he could tell Ray anything, "Umm…Well…sigh She never knew I went."

"You never asked her?"

"I did but she said I couldn't go because she knows the people there and said they were a bad crowd to be with. But knowing me, Sango knew I was gonna go one way or another."

Both brothers were practically yelling…okay they were yelling at each other. Tyson was completely clueless about what they were arguing about. He finally spoke up, "Hey Ray I think I should leave just in case your argument with your oldest bro becomes physical"

Before Tyson had the chance to take one step, a bright light had brought the scene into a better view. Ray's eldest sibling was standing right next to the light switch. Her long black hair covered her face but the expression of confusion was still clearly visible.

(To Be Continued)

**Author's Note:** So far so good. Well that's my opinion.

I'm trying my best to keep up with chapters but this is as far as I can get for now. They'll be coming back. I should have at least a newly revised chapter up everyday.

C Ya L8er

**_DevilHunter'swife_**


	3. Family Stress

**Disclaimer: **That's it! I won't say it! **(Sees an angry mob, with pitchforks and torches, start to approach) **Okay! Okay! I'll say it; I don't own Beyblade, Rave Master, Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi-Oh!

'_Phew, I thought I was a goner'_

**Author's Note:** On with the show!

**Half Demon

* * *

**

_Previously on Half Demon…_

Before Tyson had the chance to take one step, a bright light had brought the scene into a better view. Ray's eldest sibling was standing right next to the light switch. Her long black hair covered her face but the expression of confusion was still clearly visible.

(Continued from chapter 2)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Family Stress**

She finally broke the silence. "What is everyone doing up so late at night? And why is Tyson here?"

Ray answered slyly, "Well…you know how long it takes to get from the river to home."

Sango had caught on to what Ray was saying quickly, "Save it Ray. Your sly excuses won't work on me." She spoke again, this time to Tyson, "Tyson it's time to take your leave."

He replied calmly. This time Tyson didn't start a debate about staying for another hour, "Okay. I'll see ya tomorrow Ray…hopefully."

After Tyson left, Sango continued to focus her anger on Ray, "Ray what has gotten into you? Duke, Musica, and I are worried about you."

You could tell by his facial expression that Ray was throwing his sister's anger and frustration right back at her. And by what he said, he was dead serious. No mercy, "Damn Sango. What would you do if you were a half demon like me? I go to the river to meditate so I can keep control over this cursed power. You have no clue what I go through! Be thankful that you're human!"

The room went silent. As he saw tears forming in his brother's eyes, Musica spoke, "Bro I know it's hard to cope without mom being here. We all know she would have helped you grow stronger without losing control. But you've got to help us, okay? Let us know if you're going to lose it. Ray…understand that you have your family right behind you."

Ray started to calm down; though he still remembered that horrible day his mother disappeared.

* * *

**flashback**

**Ray's P.O.V.**

'_Five years ago it happened. My mother Ixchelle, (pronounced: e-shell) who was a half demon as well, disappeared. My father hated both me and my mother because we are half demons. Even though I can't remember my father's name, I can still remember that he was cruel and heartless…_

_On the night before I turned 10 years old, my father kidnapped my mother because he knew quite well that she would teach me different ways to use these half demon abilities. Between me and my mother, we shared a special bond. She taught me everything I know. Thanks to my father, who I now know is dead, that bond was broken…_

_The next morning when I woke up, she wasn't there. My father told me that she was afraid that I would lose all control over myself and she would not be able to help me, so she left. I knew what he said wasn't true. He didn't know that mother would have done anything to help me keep control over my abilities. Stupid humans…I hate them! I hate them all!'_

**end flashback

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Back at Tyson's house**

Upon the arrival of his own home, Tyson was greeted by Max and Kai.

Max struck a conversation in his usual cheerful tone, "Hey Tyson, is Ray alright? He seemed really pissed off when he left from practice this afternoon."

Tyson replied with a little worry in his voice, "Yeah Max, he'll be fine. He explained everything to me."

Suddenly, Kai spoke up, "What did he tell you?" It sounded more like a demand for Tyson to tell Kai what happened rather that a question.

Tyson quickly thought of the only answer that he could give his teammates, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Kai questioned.

"Because I made a promise to Ray that I wouldn't tell anyone! So leave me alone! If you want an answer, why don't you ask him yourself?" After the final note, he stormed off.

Kai smirked evilly, "He'll crack." _' I know what he's hiding…I knew from the beginning…'_

**Author's Note:** Done! I did all I could to change some things to this chapter without making any big, major changes to it that would throw everything way off track.

**_DevilHunter'swife_**


	4. The Demon is Out of the Bag

**Disclaimer: **Well, I don't have an excuse this time. So to prevent future 'Capital One credit card angry mobs' I'll say it, I don't own Beyblade, Inuyasha, Rave Master, or Yu-Gi-Oh...And I don't own Capital One either.

**Half Demon**

**Chapter 4:** The Demon is Out of the Bag

The next morning, after Ray's 'family matter', he decided to take a walk, hoping that it would help clear his mind from recent events.

Because he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, Ray bumped into a group of thugs. Some were armed with baseball bats and knives and others were cracking their knuckles, a sing that showed that they were ready to fight.

The leader of the gang spoke in a low and rough voice, "What are you doing here punk? This is our territory." The other members agreed.

Ray just smirked, "Really? I don't see your name on it."

The thug laughed, "Kid, you better run home before I decide to use you as my personal punching bag."

Ray spoke again, in a surprisingly calm and courageous "Don't underestimate what you have not faced yet."

For some crazy reason, Ray words paralyzed the thug's largest minions. He began to laugh maniacally; his voice was deeper that usual, "I'll give you two options. You and your gang get out of my way and you'll escape with minor injuries. Or I can show you the real meanings of the words of fear and pain. It's your choice. Life or death. I prefer choice two. It's quick but painful."

After he finished, Ray's eyes began to glow blood red, his teeth became fangs, and his nails became claws. He had released the true demon within.

His victim spoke in a small tone that could've been mistaken for a young child's voice, "I…It's…It's like…It's like looking at death."

Ray's voice boomed, "Ha! Death wouldn't even begin to describe it. But I'll tell you what; I'm feeling generous today so I'll let you live…for now. Until the next time we meet, enjoy life as a human." and he disappeared…

When Ray spoke his final words he turned around and walked away. He never knew that Kai was watching him the entire time.

**Kai's P.O.V.**

'_I have seen many horrible things in my lifetime. But I have never seen something that could make a man's heart stop just by looking at 'it'. I'm still in a fatal shock to know that it was Ray ending up to be that monster. Could this be what he told Tyson? One thing's for sure, I've got to be careful. At any given moment, Ray could easily snap. So I can't let my guard down.'_

**Normal P.O.V.**

And with that said, Kai continued his walk back to Tyson's house. But he was still in _question 'Was this the real Ray or was it only a part of him?' _

When Kai reached his destination he heard his name being called, "Kai come here quickly!" He hurried to where he found Tyson and Max watching TV. But it was what was on the television that shocked him even more that before. On the bottom of the screen were the words **'BREAKING NEWS'**

Max cried, "Turn it up Tyson! I can't hear it!"

As the volume increased the reporter continued her story, "…some locals have described this monster to be 'a messenger from the Underworld'. Several were reported to be paralyzed but no injuries or deaths were reported. Be advised to lock all doors and windows at night and please keep an eye on children at all time until further notice." Max and Tyson looked at each other in shock and fear.

* * *

Back with Ray

He spoke to himself in a soft tone, "How could I do this? Why did I lose control? How is any of this possible? There's no stopping this power and there's no way to gain complete control over it…." and with that said, he fell to his knees and spoke in a soft whisper, "No one…No one can help me now." When he finished his conversation with himself, Ray closed his eyes. He had scared himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Aww. Poor Ray. Who will help him? Will he ever overcome his fear of himself? WILL I EVER STOP ASKING QUESTIONS? Find out next time on **Half Demon**, _'It's Time You Knew'_

Thanks to my reviewers you guys and gals rock! I'll update soon!

See Ya!

**_DevilHunter'swife_**


	5. It's Time You Knew

**Disclaimer: **Same as always- I don't own Beyblade, Inuyasha, Rave Master, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Author's Note:** Sorry if it's been a while since I last updated. I've been babysitting my little sis and I haven't had much time to write. This chapter was the one that gave me major writer's block so I hope you like it. Now on with the show!

* * *

_Last time on Half Demon… He spoke to himself, "How could I do this? Why did I lose control? How is any of this possible? There's no stopping this power and there's no way to gain complete control over it…" and with that said, he fell to his knees and spoke in a soft whisper, "No one…No one can help me now..." When he finished his conversation with himself, Ray closed his eyes. He had scared himself to sleep._

(Continued from chapter 4)

* * *

**Half Demon**

**Chapter 5:** _It's Time you knew_

"Ray?...Ray? Bro are ya even alive?"

"Duke! Will you leave him alone? By the way he looks; Ray's completely drained of energy."

Ray was coming back to life. He was still in fear of what he had just done but he was confident enough that could keep control of himself now. He finally spoke since his fight with the thug, "Hey guys."

His sister sighed in relief, "Oh Ray thank goodness you're awake."

Then Musica spoke, "Yeah! You've been asleep all day."

Duke spoke, curiosity rising in his voice, "C'mon Ray! Tell us what happened!"

Ray was about to tell his story but just thinking about that fight brought back tension and fear, "I…I can't tell you." He stood up, "I'm going to Tyson's house. I'll see you later."

Duke was disappointed, "Aww…I wanted to know what happened!"

Musica's eyes were glued to the television screen, "Maybe this news report will give you an answer."

Sango, Musica, and Duke showed more signs of worry and fear than before.

* * *

At Tyson's house

The three Bladebreakers were relaxing in the dojo when they heard footsteps. It was the last person they thought they would see for a few days due to the 'incident' that was recently broadcasted.

The visitor broke the silence, "Hi guys."

Max, who was excided to see his teammate, did not hesitate to reply, "Ray! Hey pal. Where have you been? We've all been worried about you and when I say _all_ of us, I mean _all_ of us."

Then Kai spoke, "Max. Leave Ray alone. He's probably still trying to overcome what jus happened."

The color drained from Ray's face, leaving it ghost white_. 'Did he see that scrap I got into with that thug earlier?'_ Ray shook that thought out of his head, "Kai, what are you talking about?"

Tyson budded in, "Dude, have you seen the news lately? The entire city knows."

Ray sighed. He liked it when Tyson was completely clueless and didn't want to stick his nose in someone else's business. But Ray knew that his team would have to know…eventually, "Well then, it's time you knew. Do you want the full story or the short version?"

Tyson replied, "Well, we don't have anything else planed for the rest of the day so give us the long version."

Ray chuckled, "I warned you, it's long." (A/N: if I was to talk about what Ray told the Bladebreakers…you would all be asleep by now.)

So Ray told them his story and not to anyone's surprise, Tyson fell asleep. But to Ray's surprise, his friends understood what he was saying. Fear was not seen in their eyes.

It was at that time that Ray knew that he could trust other people with his secret, other than his brothers and sister.

"Dang Ray, I knew that the way I grew up was rough because I lost my parents at a young age and I grew up in the abbey. But it sounds like you have it just as bad. Your mother was kidnapped by your own father. And now you have to keep yourself hidden from the world."

"Well Kai, we all have our rough patches in life and you and I have gone through larger rough patches than some other people."

This was the day of the Bladebreakers Confessions. Max said he was afraid of the drain in the tub up until the age of 10. Kai finally admitted that he had a crush on Sango. That was until he found out that she has a boyfriend. And Tyson said that he has a **_huge_** crush on Hilary. (But by now they already knew that.)

Ray thought to himself, _'Why didn't I think of this before! Everyone has something to hide. But what I just revealed to Tyson, Kai, and Max can never be told to another soul…Though something doesn't feel right…'_

**Author's Note: **Finally! The secret's out.

I don't have much else to say except…**READ & REVIEW!**

And don't worry, I'll update soon so don't beat me with a stick!

**_DevilHunter'swife  
_**


End file.
